A. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of incineration. In particular this invention relates to incinerator systems to provide spontaneous combustion of waste material within an incinerator.
B. Prior Art
Incineration systems and methods of incinerating waste materials are known in the art. However, in many systems incineration is accomplished by continuous burning of fuel fired burners which results in the use of excessive amounts of fuel. This use of fuel results in high incineration operating costs as well as an undesirable drain of fuel resources.
In some incinerator systems, combustion is accomplished in a vertically directed chamber. However, in many such type incineration systems the rate of flow of combustion gases is uncontrolled. Thus, large quantities of uncombusted waste material is derived from these systems as an unwanted by-product. Such uncombusted waste material results in a low operating efficiency of these incinerator systems.
In other vertically directed incineration chambers, large quantities of excess air must be incorporated to promote burning of the waste material. Such incorporation of excess air increases the operation costs of the incineration system. Further, such incorporation of excess air often has the effect of providing uncontrolled burning of the waste material and results in portions of the waste material remaining in an uncombusted state.